


One Look

by lunaseemoony



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy's lamenting meeting the infamous Jackie Tyler because he's worried about what she'll think of him. The first impression he does make turns out to be a bit of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

“Oh you’ll be fine, quit your fretting.”

“I don’t like mothers,” he groused, briefly taking his eyes from the road to look at her. “They take one look at you and make a snap judgement. Once they have it’s nearly impossible to change.”

She fell into a fit of laughter. “You’re exaggerating. Not like you, Alec.”

He snorted and shifted in his seat. “It’s true! And I’ve heard stories about _your_ mother. I feel like I’m about to walk into a lion’s den.”

Rose held her chest to hold in her lungs as she gasped for air in the midst of her fit of giggles. 

“You wouldn’t be laughing if it wasn’t partly true.” 

She didn’t answer straight away, not until she’d contained herself. “Just be yourself, Alec. She’ll love you.” She leaned in and kissed the scruff of his beard. “She’ll love you because I love you. She just… has a funny way of showing it sometimes is all. Oh quit your huffing and puffing. You’ll do just fine.”

She rested her hand on his leg and brushed her thumb along his thigh. She was his confidence, up until they reached the Tyler mansion. And then it was her hand in his. He was clutching it so tightly he could’ve been squeezing an orange. The front door flew open before they could even ring the bell. 

“There you are! Awww you’d think she’s forgotten all about her poor mum these days she barely calls!” A blonde woman leaped at Rose and pulled her into a tight hug. “Well what are you waiting for, written invitation? Come in, come in it’s freezing out there, let me take your -”

Mrs. Tyler dropped Rose’s coat on the floor when she looked at Alec. Her face froze and went ashen. Rose patted her shoulder and cleared her throat as her mother pointed at him. 

“Oh my -”

“Mum, you promised,” Rose murmured through her teeth into her mother’s ear.

Alec cleared his throat and extended his arm. “Alec Hardy, ma’am.”

She took it hesitantly, as though she was shaking the hand of a ghost. “You sure about that?”

“Mum!”

Rose shut the door behind him and growled a moan of frustration. 

“What? You said he looked like him, you didn’t say he was the spittin’ image!”

“Mum!” 

Rose stood between Alec and her mother, pretending that blocking him from her would undo the words she’d already spoken. She laid her hands on his chest, pleading with him with her puppy eyes. He sighed. He’d ask, but the answer was in the guilt mixed in with that pleading.

“It’s the Doctor.”

Rose bit her lip and hid it in her fingers before nodding. A strawberry-haired man strolled into the lobby with a perplexed look fixed to his face. Peter Tyler. Alec recognized him from the commercials. He looked to his wife for answers.

“I think we ought to delay tea for a bit. I think these two have something to talk about,” she told him softly. 

The four of them sat down on couches while Rose explained, swearing to Alec that she was going to tell him when the time was right, when she felt she’d proved to him that she didn’t love him for his comforting looks. Though he was rightfully angry she couldn’t trust him enough to tell him, he did believe her simply because he’d seen Torchwood with his own eyes. Her parents backed her up. She promised she loved him, and protected him from her mother when she was concerned about their relationship suffering because of Rose’s lost love. Aside from that Mrs. Tyler was too distracted with lecturing her daughter about keeping the truth from him that she didn’t have time to interrogate Alec. All in all it was a successful meeting. 


End file.
